1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and an electronic device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a test apparatus that tests a device under test and an electronic device including a test circuit that tests a circuit under test.
2. Related Art
Generally, a test apparatus that tests a device under test such as a semiconductor has been known. The test apparatus provides a test signal having a predetermined logic pattern to the device under test and detects a signal outputted from the device under test in accordance with the test signal. Then, the test apparatus determines whether the device under test passes or fails by comparing the detected signal with the expected value.
The test apparatus includes a pattern generator that sequentially generates test patterns and a test signal outputting section that outputs a test signal having the logic in accordance with each of the test patterns as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-206210. The pattern generator sequentially reads instructions from sequence data (test instruction sequence) stored in the memory and executes the read instructions. Then, the pattern generator reads the pattern data corresponding to each of the executed instructions from the memory and sequentially outputs the read pattern data as test patterns. Thereby the test apparatus can provide the test signal having a predetermined logic pattern to the device under test.
By the way, the items and the contents for the test are increased along with improving the function of the device under test, so that the number of instructions included in the sequence data is increased. Therefore, the capacity of the memory in which the sequence data is stored in the test apparatus could be increased.